Survival of Fights
by Mythdaris
Summary: A betrayal between friends. Max turns against the Titans and brings the fallen Gods back to life to search for and destroy the last of the Titans.


_**Survival of Fights**_

Death having his back towards his cave awaits the arrival of Life. Life flies in from the west into the Storm Peaks.

Death says: Life. . . It's good to see you're still alive. I bet you're wondering why I have asked you to come out of Hiding. Am I correct?

Life Says: Death you know it's very risky to come out of hiding during this time . . . what it is you need me to know?

Death says: I know this is risky but it's very important. You see. . . It's Max.

Life says: What about him? If you're going to say he is a traitor again; I already know this. Remember? I was there when he killed so many of us off.

Death says: It's nothing on his betrayal. . . It's just that. . . Death turns to face his cave. Max. . . He is adding to his army.

Life says: What do you mean? Of course he is getting more creators to join his army. . . He's scared Death. He knows the two most powerful Titans are still out there plotting their return.

Death says: You don't understand. . .

Life says: What do you mean? Of course I understand. Max is being a fool. Death whirls around.

Death yells: GODS! Life. Gods.

When Death says this Life becomes puzzled.

Life says: I. . . I don't understand. Why would he resurrect the fallen Gods?

Death says: Only a God has a chance at being successful in killing the last two Titans. If he manages to resurrect the Gods we killed thousands of years ago. . . The war will become an apocalypse.

Life says: But Death. . . How could Max resurrect the fallen Gods? He's mortal now he has little power.

Death says: When he killed the other Titans he took something from each corpse. The items he took were the items we took from the Gods when we destroyed them. Life gasps when Death says this.

Life says: The essences? NO! He can't!

Death says: He can . . . and he is. Have you not seen how the animals and earth have been acting? The old Gods are being awakened.

Life says: How do you propose we stop him?

Death says: I don't know but we must move quickly. If he resurrects the Gods and returns their powers to them it will be a catastrophic War without end.

Life says: How will it not end? Eventually someone's going to win.

Death says: Not as long as Max or any of his followers live. They will just keep resurrecting the Gods that fall endlessly. Death looks up in the sky. It's getting late. Come into my cave for the night Life. Death and Life enter the cave and Death makes a camp fire.

Life says: So . . . when do you think he will begin resurrecting the Ancient Gods?

Death says: I do not know. If we still had control of the Temple I could use my crystal ball to spy on him. Life begins to cry.

Death says: Life I know why you are crying and what you are crying over. I miss the other Titans to but we must stay strong. We can't mourn over the fallen.

Life says: I know it's just . . . I can't believe Max did this.

Death says: Well we both need some rest. Get some rest Life; you're scheduled to head back to your hiding place tomorrow morning.

The next morning came with even more bitter weather than the days before. Life awoke very cold. When she awoke she saw Death standing at the opening of the cave.

Death says: Good morning Life . . . You had a vision didn't you?

Life says: Yes . . . how did you know?

Death says: You were muttering in your sleep. What was your vision of?

Life says: I saw . . . Our fortress. Max is resurrecting the Gods there. Well some of them anyway.

Death says: We shared this vision Life . . . What you just told me I Envisioned to.

Life says: What should we do to stop him?

Death says: We must get the men that are weak and not yet fully turned by Max.

Life says: Should we get the members of the Alliance on our side?

Death says: Yes but watch who you tell. Max has many spies. Don't even ask the Horde they are all on Max's side.

Life says: Ok, why must I watch who I tell in the Alliance?

Death says: Some of the Alliance is on his side to. Now Life I hate to rush you off but now is the best time to head back to your shelter.

Life says: Alright. We will meet again another day perhaps.

With that Life took on the form of a bird and flew off. Life flew off to Storm Wind to seek help from the Alliance. When she got there she flew strait to the castle to talk with the King. Life flew through the outstanding halls of the Castle tell she reached the throne room.

Life says: Your majesty. The king becomes frightened that a bird was talking to him. Noticing that she was still in bird form Life took on her true form.

Life says: Great King of Storm Wind allow me to introduce myself. I am Selinean Titan of Life. I come to you on a dire importance.

King says: A Titan? I thought you only watched over us not come to us.

Life says: We do watch over you but we also are involved with your day to day actions.

King says: I see . . . Why then have you come to me?

Life says: I come to you to ask for your help.

King says: My help? For what?

Life says: Yes, well here recently we had a betrayal and several of the Titans are dead. You haven't noticed in the change in weather?

King says: What? No I haven't noticed. I thought you guys were angry about something. Who was the traitor?

Life says: His name is Max. He killed all of the Titans but me and Death.

King says: Max? He was part of my army for several years. Then he tried to kill me in my sleep. The king becomes enraged. Great Titan of Life. What can I do to help?

Life says: You can start by putting your army under Deaths and I's control.

King says: Consider it done.

Life says: Great, I must go now; Death will want to hear back from me.

King says: Very well.

Once again Life took the form of a bird and flies off to the Storm Peaks to tell Death the great news. Life arrived at Deaths cave at high noon knowing that Max's patrols would not be in the area. When Life arrived at the cave she dropped to her knees. Looking at the cave, seeing the pools of blood she assumed that Death was no more. Then she saw a message formed in the pools of blood. Life stood up and looked at the blood more closely.

Blood reads: Shadowmoon Valley.

Life took the form of a bird once more and took off for the long flight to Shadowmoon Valley.

_**The Trip**_

The trip was dangerous and Life knew that even if she made it to Shadowmoon Valley alive she was not guaranteed to find her friend Death. As she flew past the volcano in Shadowmoon she saw a message she knew was from Death. From where she was she couldn't read the message so down she flew to the message to get a better look at what it said.

Message reads: Netherstorm.

Life flew back up into the air and flew deeper into Shadowmoon knowing Death was hiding in the Nether. Life flew into the nether to find Death. After hours of searching Life finally found her friend Death.

Life yells: Death! Death turned to face his mysterious visitor.

Death says: Life . . . you got my messages I see.

Life says: Yes, when I saw your cave at first I thought the worst.

Death says: Max's men attacked me but were no match for the Titan of Death. I assume you're back with news?

Life says: Yes, the King has given his men to us. He told me Max use to work for him but tried to kill him in his sleep.

Death says: Hmm. Good news about our newly formed army but finding out Max use to serve the King is very disturbing.

Life says: Death, now that we have our army, should we make our return?

Death says: Not yet Life. Max is to strong. Once he starts resurrecting the Gods he himself will become weaker.

Life says: What do you mean? How will he be weaker?

Death says: The Gods will want their . . .Death cuts of his sentence short.

Life says: What is it?

Death says: Max . . .

Life says: What about him?

Death says: He's going to have the Gods make him a God.

Life says: How?

Death says: He's going to resurrect them in a state where they aren't fully alive first. I know this because I just had a vision of them making him a God.

Life says: If they do make him a God . . .

Death says: He will have a chance to be able to kill us. Our time to come out of hiding will be happening soon.

Life says: One thing before we discuss things any further. Why are you disguised as an Orc?

Death says: I took on this form so I could hide better. Max has men scouting out here as well.

Life says: Alright, so what now?

Death says: We have an army don't we? So what we are going to do is use our combined powers to create a grand city for them. To show our thanks of course.

Life says: Ok. What will this city's name be? Death thinks for a moment.

Death says: Dalaran. It will float near our temple that way if ever they need us for anything we can get there very quickly.

Life says: Alright let's go. Life starts to take on the bird form but Death stops her.

Death says: You have flown a lot today I'll fly us back/

Life says: How?

Death says: Well being Death . . . Allows me to turn into some pretty neat things.

While saying that to Life, Death takes the form of a Dragon.

Life says: When did you learn to do that?

Death says: That doesn't matter right now. Ask me again after we have won the war; now get on so we can create the city.

Death and Life flew back to Northrend where the Storm Peaks were and looked for a place where their Grand City could be. They flew into the Crystalsong Forest an old power that the Gods used to rage war on others. Death settled down on a high rock and let Life get a footing on the rock as well.

Death says: This is a good spot for our city.

Both Life and Death walked to the end of the rock and stretched out both of their hands. In unison Life and Death chanted a spell not one mortal had heard in over three million years.

Death and Life says: Alaspario lexspactieto.

Hundreds of different colors shot out of both their hands and a city slowly formed and rose into the air. As it rose Life and Death lowered their hands. Life slowly looked at Death.

Life says: What happens now? Death looks at Life.

Death says: We get our men into their city.

After hours of endless travels All of Life's and Deaths men were in their new city. Late that night Life and Death retired to a large room in a tall tower.

Death says: Life . . . I have to go on a journey.

Life says: When do we leave?

Death says: There is no we in this. I'm going alone.

Life says: What?

Death says: I have to go alone. Please don't ask questions, Just listen. You can't go because I need you hear to help our men in battles. I had another vision . . . Max will attack the forest below. He's going to destroy all the power domes there to make the city fall and kill everyone.

Life says: But . . .

Death says: No let me finish. I want you to take the army down and fight. I will be back before the fight ends. I. . . I just need to figure something out.

Life says: Ok please be safe.

Death says: I will.

Death hugs Life and then walks to the balcony and turns into a dragon and flies off leaving Life by herself.

_**The fall of Dalaran**_

The next morning came without a hint of hatred. Life stood at the balcony that morning waiting for something to happen. Finally she saw Max's army headed towards the forest below the city so she quickly gathered a squad and they went down to the forest floor.

Life yells: Men! Max's army has been spotted heading this way to destroy Deaths and I's army in one swift brutal strike. It's our job to protect the magic here in this forest. If Max's men destroy the magic here . . . We all shall die . . . and Max will be victorious. Go now and protect your home.

All of the soldiers then moved out getting into small groups ready to fight a battle they knew they would not win easily.

Out of the shadows Max's men came into view. The first thing Life noticed was that Max was leading his army this fight. When Life looked at Max the memories of his betrayal came rushing back. She remembered the day Max assaulted the temple clearly enough to know Max had hid behind his men most of the fight. A loud explosion rang in Life's ears and she came back to reality.

Life yells: Captain! Report!

Captain yells: Max is ordering his men to attack us while he destroys the power sources holding up the city! I was about to send men to go stop him.

Life yells: No Captain! I shall deal with him. Continue your attack.

Captain yells: Yes master. Right away.

As the Captain ran off to help his men on the battle field Life saw something move in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head in the direction of the movement and saw Max headed for the first power source.

Life says: Max . . .

Life snarls and takes the form of a cat and runs after Max. The chase seemed to take longer than expected and it seemed to Life, Max was moving quicker than a mortal should be able to. Finally Life caught up to Max as he entered the first cave out of the four that kept the city afloat.

Life says: Max! Stop!

Max not knowing he had been followed turns around surprised.

Max says: Life, how wonderful it is to see my friend.

Life says: We are not friends Max . . . We are enemies.

Max says: Why?

Life says: You betrayed us Max! You killed several Titans! Why?

Max says: You all treated me only as a messenger . . . a servant!

Life says: Max! You weren't to become a Titan. You showed no potential.

Max says: The Gods saw a potential. They have already made me one of them.

Life says: Then . . . I'm sorry Max . . . I shall do what must be done for the Titans.

Life drew her sword and charged at Max. With incredible agility Max was at equal with Life . . . or so Life thought. Then without warning Max shot a bolt of lightning at Life knocking her backwards. Everything went blurry and when Life came to, the power source was in a fiery explosion and Max was headed to the second cave. Life jumped up and headed to the second cave to foil Max's plan. When she got their Max was already destroying the second power source.

Life yells: Max stop!

Max turns around to face Life once more.

Max says: When are you going to give up Life? You know you can't win. Without Death you are nothing.

Life says: You're a damn fool Max! You should have never turned on the Titans.

Max says: It doesn't matter . . . Even if Death finds us . . . It will be too late! Dalaran shall fall!

With that Max pulled out his sword the Gods used and destroyed the second power source.

Life yells: NO!

In all the flame and smoke . . . Once again Max was on the run. Headed for the third power source. Life ran out of the cave and looked up at the floating city. With two of the four power sources destroyed Dalaran was starting to lean forwards from her position. Life then said to herself.

Life says: Death . . . I need your help.

Life knew wishing for things wasn't going to get her anywhere so she kept her head high, turned back into a cat and was about ready to go to the third cave when another explosion went off and the third power beam disappeared. Dalaran leaned closer to the ground more than before. It was only a matter of time before the city would plummet out of the sky. Life ran to the front lines where her men and Max's men were still fighting.

Life yells: Captain!

Captain says: Yes Master?

Life says: Order your men to get out of here! The city is going to fall.

The Captain looks up in the sky where the city was and saw only one power beam holding the city up in the air.

Captain yells: Fall back! Retreat into the mountains!

All of Life's men took off running into the mountains, Max's men right behind them. Right as the last few dozen were running to get into the mountains the last power beam exploded in a fiery rage. Dalaran hit the ground with a massive quake. Five hundred of Max's men were killed during the battle. Most of his men died from the destruction of Dalaran. Max slowly walked out of the fourth cave and saw Dalaran in ruin. With an evil smile he turned and walked back into the forest.

_**The warning**_

As Life and her men pressed forward up the mountain, Max made his way up the stairs of the Temple of the Titans. Overlooking the Storm Peaks, Max stood in wait. The resurrected Gods came into view from the temple. Max turned towards the steps to great his friends. He turned around and saw a small blue light floating in the air. It began to glow brighter and brighter tell it hurt Max's eyes to stare at it. Then it started to grow in size and take the shape of a human. The brightness started to dim and Max could finally see what the little blue ball had become. Max's father stood before him. Even as a ghost his father continued to follow him.

Max says: Father?

Max's father says: Max I'm disappointed in you. You have done the unforgivable. Your sins have caught up with you. For all the murders you have committed.

Max says: You know not why I did what I did father.

Max's father says: You will be called to account for your sins Max. I may have been first to fall by your hand but to strike down the Titans is a sin far greater than one of striking down a mortal.

Max says: I'm no longer afraid of the Titans Father! I am a God now!

Max's father says: Then I'm sorry my son . . . Your judgment will be death.

Slowly Max's Father faded away and Max was alone. Far across the snowy dunes Life led her men up the icy cliffs overlooking Crystalsong Forest. As they walked through the snow Life wondered what Death would think of her letting Dalaran fall. They walked into a small area that was closed in on three of the four sides.

Life says: Alright men . . . We shall rest here for the night.

As the men went to set up camp fires and tents Life walked slowly o few feet and used her powers to create a small but made entirely out of earth house. That night Life retired to her small hut earlier than any of the men. Life lied down to rest her eyes and found herself drifting off to sleep.

_**The Dream**_

Things became hazy and Life awoke very hot. She got up and walked slowly looking frightened. She continued to walk around and fire started consuming everything. Life being cautious continued to walk. Finally Life came up to a stone alter. She got closer and a creature in flame walked up to her. She got a closer look at the creature's face and knew that it was a male and that she knew him from somewhere. Then it dawned on her. For how could she forget the fallen Titan of Fire? The fallen Titan turned towards her.

Fire says: Do not be afraid Life.

Life says: I'm not afraid. I miss you Fire.

Fire says: I miss you too. There is so much to talk about in so little time.

Life says: What do you mean little time? Fire smiles at Life.

Fire says: The final fight draws near Life . . .

Life says: How can I kill Max and the other Gods Fire? Without Death it seems impossible.

Fire says: Have faith Life . . . When needed most Death will return . . .

Things began to go blurry and Fire started to disappear. Life reached out to Fire but slipped away into darkness. Life awoke in cold sweat. She got up and walked outside to find the men packing up. Since the men were packing up Life thought she should do the same, so she turned around and used her powers to make the hut retract back into the earth. With a peaceful smile Life could feel the presents of the Captain and turns around to face him.

Life says: Good morning Captain.

Captain says: Good morning.

Life says: Are the men ready to move on?

Captain says: Yes master, but before we get moving though a man came by after you retired to your hut last night.

Life says: O . . . What is his name and is he still around?

Captain says: He went by the name Hubris and yes he is over there. He told me Max killed his family and he wants revenge.

Life says: Alright, well I will talk to him later we need to get moving.

Captain says: Yes Master . . .

Life and her men set out again in search for the fortress of the Titans. As they walked Life could not rap her mind around the reason she had that dream. She knew obsessing over it wasn't going to help any so she brushed it off her mind a focused on getting to the fortress.

_**Fights between Immortals**_

Back at the temple, Max and the other Gods knew Life and her army were almost to the old Titan fortress.

Max says: Fellow Gods, the time has finally come to take your revenge on the titans. Selinean the Titan of Life has an army at the fortress that I resurrected you at. Even though all my men were killed in the destruction of Dalaran we will not lose because we are Gods! So let's go and destroy the last of the Titans.

Max and the Gods then got on their flying horses and flew off for the fortress.

Life continued to push her men up the icy slopes to the fortress. It was taking longer than it should have and everyone including Life was starting to lose hope that they would ever get to the fortress. Then out of the snow the fortress came into view. With a burst of joy Life and her men ran to the fortress. Once inside memories came rushing back to Life. She didn't want to cry so to keep her mind busy she ordered her men to start building barriers. As they built barriers around the fortress Life noticed something flying straight for the fortress. It was Max and the other Gods. Life ran to her men to warn them.

Life yells: Everyone prepare for . . .

An explosion went off and out of the smoke Max and the other Gods came into view.

Max yells: Attack!

With that order all the Gods burst into full speed and began attacking the fortress.

Life yells: All hands, battle stations!

The men ran frantic trying to defend the fortress. Walls crumbled and fell in the fortress and life knew it was only a matter of time before the Fortress fell. The wall to the inner side of the fortress gave away and Max walked through the ruble. Life enraged at Mac pulled her blade out and charged at him. With amazing flexibility Max dodged her attack and grabbed her by her neck. Max looked into her eyes and saw horror. He raised her higher into the air and threw her across the room causing her to hit her head with incredible force on the ground. With Life knocked incautious max slowly walked away thinking she was dead.

_**The Confrontation**_

Darkness became light and Life awoke surrounded by flame. Slowly Life stood up and looked around her. Completely surrounded by flame she thought this was the end. Then out of the flame, Fire walked towards her.

Life says: Fire?

Fire says: Don't worry Life . . . I have visited Death in the shadowlands. He is on his way to help you bring Max to justice and send the other Gods back to their prison.

Life says: Thanks Fire but . . .

With an out stretched hand Fire covers Life's mouth to stop her from talking.

Fire says: Life . . . Wake up . . . wake.

Slowly everything became blurry and everything went dark. Life awoke and rose to her feet to see the fortress in ruin. Slaughtered like insects Life's men lay before her. Looking at the bodies caused Life to become sick to her stomach.

Life says: Max . . . What have you become.

Through the hallways of the fortress Life could hear swords clashing together. Almost sprinting down the halls, Life knew if she got to the area of fighting there would be a better chance at defeating Max and his followers. Life reached the court yard where the sound of swords was clashing together. One good look around the area, Life noticed all the Gods were dead except Max and one other. Life also noticed there were three soldiers fighting Max and the other God. One she noticed right away was Hubris but the other two she didn't recognize. Life slowly walked onto the court yard and the fighting stopped. As Life walked into view Max became afraid.

Max says: You . . . You were dead. I killed you!

Life says: No Max . . . You only knocked me out.

Max says: A mistake I will not make again.

The three soldiers ran to Life to aid her in stopping Max.

Life says: You three . . . Take care of the other God . . . Max is mine.

The three soldiers charged at the God and attacked him to keep him busy while Life engaged Max. The three soldiers attacked the God until he finally gave up and allowed them to kill him. The God fell with a thud and the three soldiers stood by the dead God.

Soldier one says: Should we help her?

Hubris says: No . . . this is her fight.

_**Deaths Return**_

Life and Max fought with great strengths. No falters, no weaknesses were to be seen.

Max says: Why do you fight Life?

Life says: That's what Death taught me to do.

Max says: Death? I have drove him into hiding just by my presents.

The earth began to shake and more walls to the fortress crumbled.

Life says: Did you?

Loud noises filled the air as the earth shook and the shadows on the ground where light did not touch began to move as if they were alive. The shadows leaped into the air and started flying around in a circle. The wind picked up and the shadows morphed together into one big shadow. Faster and faster it moved until it became a black blur. The shadow slammed itself onto the ground and with a loud crack and a bright flash the portal to the Shadowlands opened. Purple mist slowly swirled around the portal and slowly Death emerged from the portal. When Life looked at Death she noticed that is Titanic armor looked different. She noticed that now it was more purple than gray and where the mouths of the skulls were gave off a blue glow. Frozen in shock of Deaths return Max found himself unable to move. Death looked around the court yard and saw the three soldiers standing in awe. Death then turned back towards Life and Max.

Max says: What caused you to come out of hiding?

Death says: I wasn't hiding Max, only becoming more powerful. While Life has fought you and you're Gods, I have been in the Shadowlands binding my time to return and use a spell I have learned.

Max says: Does it matter if you have learned a new spell or not? I will still be the one that wins this war.

Death says: Tell you what Max . . . If you are able to strike m down even with my new spell, you may fight Life to the death.

Max says: Fine by me . . . I'll enjoy killing you either way.

With that act Death pulled out his magnificent blade that glowed ice cold and He and Max charged at each other. As Max ran full speed at Death, Death stopped running at Max to do his new spell.

Death says: Soldiers of the dead . . . Rise to meet your Masters calling.

As Death said this he raised his hand into the air and a beam of purple lightening shot out of his hand into several different directions. As they hit the ground half rotted and decayed creatures crawled out of the earth where the lightening had hit. Once out of the earth the revolting creatures charged at Max. Max fought the creatures known as ghouls for about a minute. Then as Max prepared to strike down the first out of several of the ghouls, they all dropped to the ground motionless.

Death says: My ghouls can only last in the real world for a minute and then they lose the will to live and die.

Max says: Why waste that new spell of yours on me then?

Death says: I used it so I could weaken you.

With canny speed Death charged at Max. As Life watched the two fight she noticed that Max's blade started to glow. At first she thought that Max was powering up a spell but then as she got a closer look she could tell that it was souls Max had stolen from so many people including the Titans. It seemed to Life that since Max had souls locked away in his blade, fighting Death was causing the souls to awaken. Life knew she had to warn Death. She knew that if Death was not aware of this he could become in danger.

Life yells: Death! Look at Max's blade more closely!

When Death heard Life scream look at his blade Death quickly looked down at Max's blade. Seeing those soul's Death knew souls uncontrolled would bring mass destruction. Death pushed Max's blade into the open and then jumped into the air. Death came down on Max's blade with his sword causing Max's blade to shatter. All the souls flew out of the shattered blade and flew around free. Death turned away from the shattered sword and opened the portal to Shadowlands.

Death says: Souls! Go into the portal. You're free from your prison.

All the souls flew into the portal. All accept the spirits of the fallen Titans. Instead of going into the portal they surrounded Max. Life walked up next to Death and the other Titans to see the frightened Max. As Death, Life and all of the fallen titans gathered around Max, Death noticed one other soul did not enter the portal to the Shadowlands. The spirit of Max's father kneeled down by Max.

Max's father says: Your past sins have finally caught up to you Max. Your judgment day has finally come.

After talking to his son Max's father stood up and went into the still open portal.

_**Final Judgment**_

As the spirits of the fallen Titans judged Max Life stretched up and whispered in Deaths ear.

Life whispers: His soul has been corrupted Death . . . We should cleanse it and give him another chance.

Death says: No . . . His sins against us are . . . unforgivable.

The fallen Titans turned to face Death and Life and in unison they said their judgment.

Fallen Titans says: We find the sinner Max guilty for crimes against the Titans. His punishment is death.

Death raised his sword to end Max's life but as he brought his sword down Life grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Life says: If we strike him down like this then we are no better than him. Death, give him one more chance and if he turns on us again you can strike him down.

Death says: I'm sorry Life . . . but the others have spoken.

Unable to change his mind Life stepped away from Max. Death raised his sword again.

Max says: Please don't kill me . . . I was only doing what the Gods told me to do.

Death says: You chose your side . . .

Max says: Please I'm begging you!

Without care Death brought down his sword and shoved it into Max's chest. Gasping for breath Max looked into the cold eyes of Death. Death then ripped his blade out of Max's chest and watched Max slowly die. Max could fill his life slipping away and as he closed his eyes he coughed up a pool of blood. With one final breath Max dropped his head into the pool of blood and died.

Turning to face Life, Death noticed she was talking to an oracle that taught the mortals about Life and how she worked. Death slowly approached Life and the oracle and noticed the other titans were now entering the portal to the shadow lands. As he watched them a hand grabbed his shoulder. Looking at his visitor Death greeted Life warmly.

Death says: I've never seen that oracle before. Is she a new one?

Life says: No . . . I just don't see her much. She was in the area because she had a vision of this fight.

Death says: What's her name?

Life says: Jennifer . . .

Death says: I see . . . Well I need to enter the Shadowlands and fairy the souls to their resting place.

Life says: Ok, I think I'm going to head to the temple and attend to loose ends around the area.

Death says: Ok I'll be there in a bit to help you.

Life then took on the form of a bird and flew off to the temple. Death was about to enter the portal when Hubris and the other two soldiers ran up to him.

Hubris says: Sorry to bother you master but we were wondering what you want us to do now.

Death says: You are to all go to the Titan temple. It is there you will be rewarded for your loyalty to the Titans. Before you leave, what are all your names?

Hubris says: I'm hubris sir and these two ladies are Babybunnay and Silitha

Death says: It's good to meet all of you. Go to the temple now there your destiny awaits you.

The three soldiers ran off to their horses and headed for the temple. Death turned to the portal and walked into it. Once inside he shut the portal. He saw the spirit of Max curled up in a ball crying. Death walked up to him and grabbed his neck raising him into the air. Panicking Max screamed bloody murder. With the other hand Death opened two portals. One lead to a beautiful city that floated in the air, and the other lead to a firry pit that seemed to never end. Death looked back at Max. Max was still crying and began to hyperventilate.

Death says: You could have had great power but you betrayed the Titans and committed sins so bad they are punishable by death.

With an evil snarl Death tightened his grip around Max's throat.

Death says: Welcome to Hell.

Then Death hurled Max into the firry pit and watched him fall.

_**A New Beginning**_

Life stood in the Temple looking out at the snowy mountains. She turned to go take a seat in her throne but when she turned around she noticed the three brave soldiers that fought beside her.

Life says: Good evening brave soldiers. What brings you up here on a fine winter evening like this?

Babybunney says: Death told us to come here . . . He said we would find out destinies here.

Life says: Well if Death told you to come here to find your destiny then that must only mean he has something planned for you.

Life thought about the plan Death had in store for the three mortals for a moment and then she synced something inside the three mortals that she had not felt in a long time. Then the shadows of the three mortals and Life grew dark and started to move. They leaped off the ground and swirled in a circle. Then forming into one big shadow it slammed it's self onto the ground. The portal to the Shadowlands opened and Death walked out of it.

Death says: Good evening mortals. By now you are probably wondering why I have asked you to come to the Titan temple. You see, after defeating Max, I felt a hint of power in your souls and that kind of power only Titans poses. Each of your poses a different power like this and I have come to suspect that you are they descendents of Fire, Love, and Cures. Hubris I see a burning rage in you and with Life and I's help you will become the new Fire Titan.

Hubris says: Thank you Master!

Death says: Babybunny you have the power to create love. This power is used on mortals and any other thing you can think of. Though your power isn't one of the main, it is still very powerful and a great thing to have. Silitha I see you commanding curses. The Titan of curses is another powerful titan but not a main. Don't think that if you don't have a main power that makes you not important. You are important because a Titan is a Titan no matter how powerful.

Life says: Now that you all know your power, I believe it's time to unlock your powers. When your powers are released your mortal self will die and you will become one of the Titans. You may also see some changes to your body. I believe this is a wise choice Death.

Life grins and then raises both of her hands at the same as Death. In unison Life and Death said a spell to unlock the three mortal's power locked away in their souls.

The Rebirth

Death and Life says: Olocar momentum!

Over and over they repeated the spell and as they said the words it rang in the three mortal's ears. Soon it became high pitched and they could not stand it. It brought them to their hands and knees. They clapped their hands over their ears trying to make the high pitched sounds stop but it only got louder. Then a beam of light broke though the sky and hit the three mortals. Slowly raising them into the air the light unlocked their powers. They light stopped and the high pitched sounds stopped. The three floating mortals dropped to the ground incautious. They awoke minutes later and as they stood up they noticed changes about them. Fire, Love, and Curse were born again. Being the new Fire, Hubris wanted to test it. He raised his hand and thought about fire. How it looked, and the temperatures. Then Fire shot out of his hand.

Death says: With powers comes responsibility. Your powers will aid you as long as you don't abuse them. In time you will become more powerful and will learn your roles in life.

Hubris, Babybunny, and Silitha says: Thank you masters.

Life says: Go find your rooms in the temple.

Death says: Before you leave there are two rules a Titan must obey. One, no using your powers on other titans to harm them. Second, No making love with mortals. It is forbidden because of what happens. Now that you understand the rules you may go find your section of the Temple. O one more think my section of the temple is out of bounds.

As the three new Titans left the chamber Death and Life talked amongst themselves.

Life says: Do you think it wise to make them this powerful this fast?

Death says: No, which is why I said in time you will become more powerful. I think I'll retire to my chamber now. See you in the morning Life.

Life says: Good night Death.

In a hurry Death Left the chamber and headed to his chamber knowing that his oracle would be waiting for him.

Death walked into his depressing chamber and locked the doors behind him. Slowly he approached his crystal ball and tapped it. The crystal ball blazed to life and a faint image appeared in the crystal.

Death says: Jade . . . Why have you contacted me?

Oracle Jade says: Sorry to contact you at this late hour Master but your prisoner is starting wake after thousands of years.

Death says: Keep him restrained. If he breaks free he will die because you are going to put a killing curse on him. A curse that will stop his heart. The curse will only kill him if he breaks free.

Oracle Jade says: Why is it so bad if he breaks free?

Death says: It's bad because if he breaks free all my plans I have for the mortals will be destroyed. If he breaks free he will make the mortals our enemies.

Oracle Jade says: He's your . . .

Death says: Don't say it! He is not and he never will be. Titans and mortals aren't allowed to mate. If they do the child becomes a God. I may have been young and foolish and he may be from my flesh and blood so I simply can't just kill him.

Oracle Jade says: I'm sorry Death I can't put a curse on him. He is weak he will die the moment he breaks free anyways.

Death says: If you won't put the curse on him then your people will die.

Oracle Jade says: You can't just kill my people because I refuse to put a curse on your son!

Death says: I won't kill them but when the prisoner dies they will feed on him and become cursed with the blood of him.

Oracle Jade says:  What do we do then?

Death says: Put a curse on him and the moment he breaks free contact me. I'm sorry but anyone in the village when he dies will parish.

Oracle Jade says: Yes Master Death.

Death says: Jade . . . Keep this a secrete, don't want the other Titans finding out.

To be continued . . .

Special thanks to:

Kyle Chestnut

Bree

Jennifer & Jade

Hubris


End file.
